The Bus Ride
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Gajeel isn't looking forward for the first day of school. But, will meeting a stranger on the bus change that? My first Gale! Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth. AU.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Gale fanfic. I hope you like it! I really don't feel like ranting on about random stuff because I'm fustrated with fanfiction -_- On a total unrealated note, I apologize if this looks like crap. Like, if random stuff are bolded and things are cut off -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm too pissed to say what I would do if I did.**

* * *

First day of school. One of the most hated yet loved days in the entire school year. But for Gajeel Redfox, this day was stupid. Why did summer have to end so quickly? Gajeel groaned and put on a black shirt, brushing his teeth in the process. After finishing brushing his teeth, he heard his front door open, assuming it was Natsu since he always came into his house. Gajeel thinks he does it because he has no life, but who knows for sure?

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel grabbed his back pack and ran down his stairs, completely running into Natsu in the process. "Ugh, what the heck, Salamander!?"

"Watch where you going iron pants," Natsu muttered, rubbing the spot on his head.

"Walking torch, I don't think you can tell me what to do when you're in my house," Gajeel growled, standing up and walking into his kitchen.

"Pierced face, I don't think you can talk to someone who just figured out some information on your parent like that," Natsu said smiling, following Gajeel into the kitchen, hoping for some food.

"Shut up Salamander. I'm sick of hearing you speak," Gajeel growled. As tough as Gajeel may seem, his dad is a very sensitive subject for him. He just up and left him, no warning or anything.

Natsu rolled his eyes and sat down, watching as Gajeel got a 2 bowls out and 3 different cereals out, Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Coco Puffs. He doesn't see what his problem is. His dad left too. And Gajeel knows this. "Stop acting so tuff and macho like Elfman wishes he could be. My dad left too and I'm still hurting."

"Whatever," Gajeel said, handing him a bowl and put the 3 cereals next to him. "I don't know what you want to eat, so it has to be out of those."

Natsu grabbed Lucky Charms, "I want marshmallows!"

Gajeel nodded and went to the fridge to get some milk. Natsu smiled at the box, till he noticed something was wrong, "Wait, why does this say Lucy Charms?"

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't know, I think it's just a mistake." He grabbed the milk and threw it over to Natsu, knowing he would catch it. And if he didn't, he had to buy him a gallon of milk. "So, what did you find out about our parents?"

Natsu was pouring milk into his cereal bowl and looked up. "Oh yeah! Cana told me she saw someone with red hair, a women with blue hair, and a man with black hair walking into the Heartfilia building a couple days ago!"

"And…?" Gajeel asked, not catching what Natsu was throwing.

"Your dad has black hair, and my dad has red hair. And that one little girl that Cana takes care of a lot, Wendy, her mom has blue hair.

"Whatever, but I don't see why they disappeared just to go all the way to the Heartfilia building in Acalypha. Seems pretty stupid if you ask me," Gajeel said, not even wondering why Cana was all the way over in Acalypha.

"Well I don't care why they were there! You coming with me or not?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not walking to Acalypha with you! Heck, I don't even want you in my house."

"But we aren't walking, we'll take a cab over their!" Natsu said, ignoring Gajeel's last statement.

"But you have terrible motion sickness… Wait! You have to ride a bus today!" Gajeel remembered, laughing as Natsu's face went from tan to green in an instant.

* * *

"I'm not going in there," Natsu stubbornly said, looking both ways to make sure the bus wasn't there. Gajeel and Natsu were now at the bus stop, along with Gray, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia and Mira.

"Pyro, would you shut up for five minutes?" Gray muttered, slipping his shirt off. He threw it behind him, Juvia jumping out and catching. I don't think he's getting that back anytime soon… Not that it matters any. He'd strip it off eventually.

Gajeel tuned them out, wishing the bus would either hurry up and come, or never come. A small part of him wants to go to school, hoping that he could get away from these losers. The other part of him just wants to go home and sleep, or make more random stuff by taking apart stuff.

"Do you think Natsu could find a girl friend?!" Mira asked Cana and Lisanna, hearts in her eyes.

"I want booze." Cana said frowning. She ran out of booze in her house…

"Maybe, but I think we need to focus more on Gajeel. We still haven't even tried with him," exclaimed Lisanna, pointing at Gajeel. Yup the bus better come or they better get a call saying that the bus isn't coming so he can leave these hob knockers.

Much to his dismay, and Natsu's, the bus was soon in sight, signifying that he wasn't going to get a call saying that he could go home. And judging from all the frustrated groans and sad sighs, he's not the only disappointed.

"Well, looks like we need to man up and get this day over with," Elfman said sadly.

The bus soon pulled up and Gray was the first one on the bus, followed by Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, courtesy of demon mode Mira, Mira and Gajeel. When Gajeel got on the bus, he noticed that there were no completely empty seats. Usually, he would find an empty seat and take it, growling at anyone that tried to sit next to him. But here he was, looking at all the seats having one person.

Gajeel sighed and started walking. Looks like he has to sit next to someone. He walked past Natsu to see him holding in his vomit, deciding its best not to get anything on his black shirt. He would've sat next to Gray, but Juvia was already sitting next to him, clinging on to him as if her life depended on it. Elfman was sitting next to Lisanna, and it's not like he wanted to sit next to him and hear him go on about 'being a real man'. His last choice was Cana and Mira, but they were sitting next to each other. He somewhat dodged a bullet there. If he saw next to Cana, it might get really awkward, or she would be talking random shit. He already knew not to sit next to Mira. She would only be talking about getting him a girlfriend, and that gets annoying really fast. He looked around, and saw Erza. He thought about it. Sitting next to Erza is like sitting next to a monster with a pocket knife collection and 5 swords at her house. Yeah, it's probably for the better to not sit next to her. Besides, she was sitting next to Jellal…

Great. Not only does he have to sit with someone, but he has to sit next to a completely annoying person, or someone he doesn't know. Gajeel groaned and sat down next to a boy he didn't know, already hating his first day. The bus started moving again making him sigh again.

If he's going to spend an entire bus ride with this person, might as well see what they look like. He turned to face this person, eyes widening as he realized that it wasn't a guy. It was a girl. She had short light blue hair that hardly went past her shoulders. She had an orange head band on with black horizontal and vertical lines, forming diamonds or squares. Probably to hold back her hair since it looks like a hot mess. He couldn't see her face that well since it was buried in her book, but he could make out that she was wearing perfectly red glasses. She was wearing an orange shirt that had a bunch of words on it, but he couldn't make out the words since her knees were tucked in, one arm holding the book, the other arm hugging her knees. _'Damn she's small!' _Gajeel thought, realizing the way she was sitting would take up a little more space than half the space of a seat, while she's only taking up maybe about one fourth of the space. Her dark blue jeans were a little past her knees, showing a lot of smooth, porcelain skin. And her feet were being covered by ankle high orange socks and black all-star converses. **(A/N: and this is why I don't explain what people are wearing!) **

Gajeel looked back up to her face, only to finally see her face. And man was it red! Gajeel realized her was staring at her for a while and had a slight coating of pink in his cheeks too, "Uh, hi."

"Hi. Uh… What's your name?" the blue haired girl asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, its Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel said. "What's your name?"

"Levy McGarden," Levy said perkily, extending out a hand to Gajeel. Gajeel hesitantly took the hand, seeing how small her hands were compared to his. Yet, it felt so perfect. Wait what…

"You didn't go here last year, right?" Gajeel asked, knowing that he's never seen her before. Maybe he didn't see her because she was so small?

"Actually yeah, I just transferred from Crocus. Is the school big and exciting?" Levy asked, and excited gleam in her eyes.

"Shrimp, I wouldn't call it exciting…" Gajeel muttered, thinking back to all the things that's happen to him in his last 2 years in high school.

"Shrimp? Did you just call me shrimp?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, have you not noticed how small you are?" Gajeel asked, patting the top of her head.

Levy pouted at Gajeel, not enjoying being called small, "Am not!"

Gajeel noticed her face and laughed, "Giheehee, yeah you are."

Levy huffed in annoyance, "Whatever. Why do you have a bunch of piercings on your face?"

"Because I can," Gajeel muttered.

"Whatever you say," Levy said, resuming her place in her book.

Gajeel stared at her book in slight fascination, "Oi shrimp, what are you reading?"

Levy looked up from her book and smiled, "Oh, one of my favorite manga's, Soul Eater."

"Oh, so you're into those things?"

Levy nodded, "Yup. I'm basically into books in any genre."

"So… you're a bookworm?" Gajeel snorted as Levy tried to punch him, not making him feel any pain. "Gihee, you're a nerd."

Levy sighed and bended a page of her book, closing it. "Leeeevvvvyyyy…."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you-"

"CHOP!" the book soon came smashing into Gajeel's skull, leaving a nice dent.

"OWWW!" Gajeel yelled, rubbing his head. Levy smiled at her accomplishment, opening her book and continuing to read. "And that's what happens when you mess with me."

"For a small bookworm, you're pretty strong," Gajeel uttered, rubbing his head.

Levy shrugged and continued reading. For some reason, she literally buried her face in her book, leaving Gajeel looking questionably at her. Was she embarrassed? "Hey Gajeel," she said softly into her book.

"What ya want shrimp?" He asked.

"Um… do you… um… I don't know…" Levy stammered.

"What ya want shrimp?!" He asked again, losing his patience.

"Do you want to umm… show me around school?" She asked softly, Gajeel barely heard it. It's a pretty good thing Gajeel couldn't notice how red her face was.

Gajeel thought about it, "Sure, I don't want to go to class anyway." Levy sighed in relief and took her head out of the book. They stayed in a comfortable silence, till the bus stopped, the door opening and more students coming in.

Levy stared at Gajeel the entire time as he stared to see if he knew any of the people coming on the bus. In a low whisper, she said, "I'm glad I met you Gajeel…"

"Did you say something?" Gajeel asked, turning around to look at the blushing blunette.

"N-Nothing," Levy said, turning her attention back to her book. Luckily, Gajeel heard, turning back around with a smile on his lips. _'I'm glad I met you too shrimp…'_

He watched as more people got on the bus, remembering everyone except a blonde girl that got on. _'Weird, she looks like a bunny…'_ He shrugged and turned back to Levy, starting a random conversation with her.

The blonde hair girl continued to walk through the aisle, seeing every seat having two people in them. This is what happens when you decided to go last on the bus! Soon, she found a pink haired man, with no one beside him! _'Hm… wonder why that guy decided to dye his hair pink…'_ She walked up to the man, only to see him clenching on to his stomach for dear life. "Uh, is this seat taken?"

Natsu looked up, eyes widening as he noticed the beautiful blonde haired girl near him. He was about to saw something, when he felt chunky liquid in his mouth, deciding it was best to keep his trap shut and just nod.

The girl smiled and sat down, "My names Lucy and I'm new!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the name Lucy. _'Lucy… where the hell did I hear that again? Love and Lucy? Lucy number? Lucy Charms?_ Suddenly, he burst out laughing, his motion sickness forgotten. Startled, Lucy jumped, a small squeal escaping her lips, "What?"

Natsu looked at her and smiled his infamous smile, her face soon reddening as she realized how attractive he was, "Ha ha, I ate your charms for breakfast."

* * *

**OK, if you don't watch Soul Eater, you probably wouldnt get the Levy chop thing, but i'm too lazy to explain it :p. Just watch the show! Hope you enjoyed... Oh, and I'm also sorry if this seems stupid and rushed. Finished it in two days so you can't expect it to be a noble reading award thingys...**


End file.
